


Looks

by leggyfae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: "I can't see your beautiful body with this over my eyes"A small drabble inspired by a prompt from a friend.





	Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



It was a coincidence; them tumbling into bed together. A single drunken night that evolved. Two, three, five, eight times later, they were something more. A bond formed over shared pain, a similar goal, and trust that they didn’t expect. And Shiro did trust him. Trusted Lotor with his life, just as Lotor trusted Shiro with his.

 

Trusted Shiro enough to spend his most vulnerable moments with him, and Shiro loved Lotor for it. He hoped that Lotor loved him back.

 

“Are you sure that this is what you want to do tonight?” Lotor asked, standing back up to his full height, a single gentle finger tilting Shiro’s head up.

 

“Yes. I’m positive.” Shiro stood on his toes, pressing his lips to the corner of Lotor’s mouth. Lotor laughed and nodded, letting Shiro pull him towards Black’s hanger.

 

It took them a moment to get settled; Lotor seated, his hair tied up; Shiro on his knees between Lotor’s legs, handing him his helmet. Lotor looked at Shiro with a raised brow, waiting until he nodded, then placed the helmet on. The moment the helmet was in place, the visor went dark, cutting off Lotor’s vision. “You know, I can’t see your beautiful body with this over my eyes,” he said, reaching blindly for Shiro’s cheek.

 

Shiro laughed, taking Lotor’s wrist to guide it to its destination. “You don’t have to see. Just feel.” Lotor’s hand moved to his hair, nails scratching gently. “Now, just sit back, and let me take care of you.” Lotor hummed, and Shiro pulled down his sleep pants, grinning as he freed his lover’s dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if I get enough demand ;)


End file.
